In so-called combination components, i.e., an on-chip integration of multiple sensors (for example, acceleration sensors and rotation rate sensors), in general different pressures are set in various cavities. Very low cavity pressures are used for rotation rate sensors, while in general higher pressures are used in the case of acceleration sensors. The implementation of the different pressures in different cavities may take place with the aid of various technologies, for example, using getter materials, the oxide reseal process, or the laser reseal process.
In the laser reseal process, it is necessary to produce an access opening to the cavity to be closed. This takes place on the cap wafer and not on the sensor wafer.